


The Empty Scene

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Marvel Universe Big Bang, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2020, Steve Rogers's Sadness Errands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: A piece of art I originally did for an author in the MBB. They did not want the piece, but the mods very kindly thought I should post it anyway. I was inspired by the idea of Steve missing Bucky terribly, keeping his dog tags and wedding ring because he can't bear to let go.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945513
Comments: 57
Kudos: 100
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2020





	The Empty Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hitlikehammers, who is as incredibly kind as she is talented, wrote an [absolutely gorgeous story](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_bang_2020/works/28179624) for this picture! Please give it a read, it's amazing. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr,](https://taste-is-sweet.tumblr.com/) where I reblog a lot.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [if only I would wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179624) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers)




End file.
